kirkusfandomcom-20200213-history
Homeworld Core
Homeworld Core is the 10th, last, and final level and mission in the game "Star Fox: Assault", and, the area of where the Aparoid Queen resides. Following the supposed "death" of Peppy Hare and ROB NUS64, the Star Fox Team knew they would NOT back down now, knowing this is what all of their friends would want, but, Fox soon informed Falco that uninvited guests were following them...Star Wolf! Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, and Panther Caroso came to help, too, with Leon annoying Falco and Panther vowing to protect Krystal, but, Slippy says 7 ships in all are better than 4, so, Fox and Wolf then led the way to the Aparoid Queen! The player must overcome all Obstacles and make it to the Aparoid Queen to defeat her. The level starts off with the player going down, and, then, Anti-Laser Shields appear and try to block you, but, it doesn't block the whole area! But, then, the player will then go left and will have to avoid charging-Obstacles, and, then, go down again (while Slippy wonders what's up), and, Slippy will have to be saved, and, then, the player will have to go left, and, avoid enemy-attacks (which Wolf finds easy), even a spiral you go through while Krystal and Panther talk to each other, and but then, the player will go down, and, then, they go straight and avoid blocking-Obstacles, and but then, the player must save Krystal, and but then, after that, the player will go down even more, and but then, the player will have to avoid intense-attacks (as Fox says), twice, just like the enemy-attacks with Fox, Wolf, Krystal, and Panther, with an Extra Life in one of them, and but then, Falco will have to be saved, and but then, the player will fight an enemy from the Asteroid Belt level, with Falco giving you another Smart-Bomb to help if you save him, and but then, the player will then have to go left once again, and, then, left once again, and but then, after blocking off the final Anti-Laser Shield, I mean, getting through it, and but now, you must avoid fans and clapping-trapping-objects, and but then, during the final part of the first part and section of the level, the player must face once-in-a-lifetime new Aparoids: Aparoid Spinners, that CANNOT be defeated, but, the Star Wolf Team manages to defeat them by distracting them so the Star Fox Team can make it to the Aparoid Queen, and but then, all enemies in your way disappear, so, you can face the Final Boss...the Aparoid Queen. But, when they reach her, the Star Fox Team hears very strange and familiar voices, coming from Pigma Dengar, General Pepper, Peppy Hare, ROB NUS64 (during battle only), and, even Fox McCloud's Father,: James McCloud! But, Fox and Falco will NOT be fooled, and, Slippy discovers that these voices are impersonations from all the information from all the things she's absorbed! Pigma was absorbed during the time when he stole the Core Memory, General Pepper was absorbed after his defeat as an Aparoid from Corneria, Peppy and ROB were absorbed during their few-minutes-ago sacrifice, and, James McCloud could possibly have been absorbed from when Fox was thinking about him from Fichina! And but now, Fox will remember Wolf''s words from Corneria, and, the final battle has begun! And but now, the battle will begin with the Queen revealing she has armour, and, her weak point and spot is the Red-section that Krystal mentioned! The Queen will spin around, and but then, she will fire her weapon, lasers that can damage the player if they are in front of the Queen, and, then, the armour will appear again. After defeating the Queen, the Self-Destruct Program that Slippy Toad's father, Beltino Toad, created, will be fired into the Queen, but, the Queen surpresses it, and, she's escaping to create an antibody...so...the Star Fox Team and the player travels to the core and the heart of the Planet...to face the final boss and final battle! First, the Queen will turn over, revealing her underside, that has cores that can help reveal the next spot. The Queen will fire strange-blobs-and-globs from her previous battle, and but now, after hitting the 4 pink-cores, the bottom will open up, revealing an "ugly mug", as Falco says, and, it will fire a multi-yellow-and-green-laser, and, the mug has armour, so, get rid of the armour, and, aim for the head and the eye! And but then, the Queen will fire Mines, and, Falco will Krystal will have to be covered by Fox and the player by destroying the Mines trying to hit them while they try to damage the Queen, and but soon, the Queen will go back inside before she's defeated, and but then, the player will have to do the same tactic again, but, with the Queen firing lightning to stop the player from opening up her body. And but anyways, after destroying that whole part, the Queen's final form, her core form, will be revealed, and, nobody says anything during this part of the Battle, and but now, when that happens, it's troublesome, because, the Queen has 2 attacks in this form: to have a green-force-field surround some locations of where the Arwing is, and, a orange-and-blue laser fire at the player. It's troublesome because it's hard for the player to tell the difference between when either attack is going to strike. After destroying the Queen, it results in a Hit+20, destroying and killing the Aparoid Queen. After killing the Queen, the Program FINALLY starts to work! So, the Team then escapes by going through back through the place where they entered, with screenshots of the characters showing up: Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, ROB NUS64, General Pepper, Beltino Toad, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, and, Wolf O'Donnell. The player can then watch the Credits...